


Lost and found - Wattpad

by EreriForever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriForever/pseuds/EreriForever





	Lost and found - Wattpad

Eren Jaeger walked through the crowded streets of verenta and sniffled as he glanced up"Erwin I miss you"he whispered and pulled the big Brown jacket that had belonged to his Boyfriend closer and continued towards his house shuffling quietly up the stairs he pushed open the door his older brother Jake stood in the kitchen he glanced up and smiled lightly"Hey little brother what's wrong"He asked setting the spoon down he smiled sadly"I know how you feel"Jake whispered hugging him Tears rolled slowly down both of their faces "W-why am I complaining you had it worse"Eren choked out Jake laughed weakly"No.No I didn't I lost so much throughout my own life It.I just can't even begin to describe how bad it hurts that I lost my fiancee Eren but seeing you hurting like this makes it all that much worse"Jake explained sadly Eren sighed "If it makes it any better I'm making fudge"Jake said headed back into the kitchen Eren nodded and headed for the bathroom"I'm going to wash up okay"He called JAke nodded an turned to check on the meatloaf Eren stared ahead of him as the hot water ran in rivulets over his body Standing up he frowned  _" **I have to be strong for**_ **Jake** "he thought he shook the water from his hair and nodded his hair had gotten longer during the time between Erwin's death and the current date drying off quickly he got dressed and stopped in front of the mirror grabbing the scissors from the back of the sink wrapped the towel around his shouleders and cut his hair back to stopping just at the base of his head where it became his neck and combed the tangles out nodding his droppeed the towel into the basket and headed to his room moving some clothes around found a white shirt and blue sweatpants and headed to the kitchen Jake was setting the meatloaf on the table wiping his hands on his black jeans  he nodded his black t-shirt fit looking up he did a quick double take and laughed "So bright what's up" he laughed Eren smiled "Nothing just think I should make a change that's all" Eren replied smiling 

~in candraca~

Erwin smith Frowned as he stood on a hill the rolling green grass freshly mowed the blue lake on the other side glistened in the moonlight gazing into the blue waves he sighed remembering the fond memorires of laughing and playing in the waves "Eren what happened to you"He whispered his fingers played with the gold band in his pocket "I love you"HE whispered turning to face his cousin Zelda he sighed "Let's go"he said Zelda nodded slowly and followed him to the car "How long will we be in verenta"she asked gazing out of the window"Indefinetly"Erwin replied

LEvi ackerman glanced out the window of his private jet before meeting his foster brother's eye "Nikoli are you sure your okay"He said glaring out the window Nikoli Arlovskya sighed "No I just I miss him and zelda"he replied LEvi sighed a mournful expression crosssing his face"Yes I miss Erwin and Eren as well"

"EREN!"LEvi screamed Erwin beside him as he reached for his Boyfriend "Grab my hand"HE called ERwin reached out "You can do it Eren just a little further"the cliffs lurched again Erwin screamed as he felt himself falling HE heard Eren and Levi call his name Water surronded him  _'no I can't die like this not yet' he thought Levi glanced back to Eren tears fillign his grey eyes "Eren please baby you have to try to reach my hand" He shouted of the roar of explosions and the storm "L-Levi I can't I'm scared"He whimpered terror filled his eyes "LEVI LOOK OUT"he cried LEvi glanced behind him a tree slammed into him sending him spiraling over Eren glanced over his shoulder before looking to his right Nikoli was falling towards the dark abyss below JAke reached out for his fiancee's hand she reached and missed falling  into the darkness Jake screamed and glanced at Eren the dirt turned to mud as his fingers slipped Eren thought he heard the darkness clling suddenly his body jerked and he felt someone holding him he glanced up to meet his brother's eyes Jake quickly moved them to a cave and the darkness closed in as the entrance collapsed_

_In three different places six people shot awake and looked around unaware of the forces at work around them_


End file.
